Teach Me
by PJayKeller
Summary: When someone from Dr Kellers past is posted to Atlantis, she asks Ronon to teach her. Ronon/Keller now COMPLETE DEFINITELY M RATED
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:- Don't own anything, so please don't sue me.

A/N This story has no connection to any of my others, and is my first attempt at an M rated. While I have a very dirty mind, writing it is not so easy, so fingers crossed. The story assumes Sheppard and Teyla have got together properly after the birth of her child.

Ronon discovered that he quite liked the floating city of Atlantis. After 7 years running from the Wraith, moving between planets, never staying in one place too long in case he brought the enemy to some unsuspecting village, he found it good to actually stop. Oh, he still ran, every day when he was on base, but now it was in safety and with only Col. John Sheppard pursuing him. When he wasn't running or on missions, he could usually be found engaged in one of his other 2 favourite pastimes, fighting and watching.

The fighting was normally disguised as training, though Sheppard did occasionally set up exhibition matches. Ronon enjoyed these, especially against Marines he had trained - they tended to be more evenly matched. The matches drew quite an audience, by no means all military. Many of Atlantis' contingent of scientists, particularly the female ones, loved to watch Ronon fight. A few of the newer recruits could often be heard grumbling that he was just showing off, but they were soon put in their place by those that knew and understood him.

If he had wanted to, he could have bedded a different woman every night for a month, before going back to the first and running through them all over again, but he didn't. This caused considerable debate among the Atlantis personnel, and not only among the women, though of course never when he was around. Several of the men wondered if maybe he wasn't into women, and they might stand a chance of a little action.

Only one person, other than Ronon himself, knew the real reason he wasn't bed hopping through the city, and that was only courtesy of a rather potent brew that the inhabitants of MX501 had pressed upon them. He and Sheppard had been sat around a campfire long after McKay and Teyla had retired for the night. The natives were a friendly bunch that the Athosians had traded with for generations, consequently Sheppard had felt no need to post a watch and he and Ronon were getting pleasantly drunk.

"So" began Sheppard, "You found yourself a woman yet?"

"Have you?"

"Maybe" he replied, looking towards the tent he was sharing with Teyla.

"'Bout time. She's probably waiting for you. You'd better get moving, you don't want her mad at you".

"Oh I don't know. She's fuckin' hot when she's mad".

Ronon laughed. "You, my friend, have definitely got a death wish".

"Anyway we were talking about you. Come on, spill".

Looking thoughtful Ronon said "There is..." and that was as far as he got before Sheppard pounced.

"I knew it. Knew there was a reason why you've been quieter than normal lately. Come on, who is she .. or is it a he?"

"It's a she, but I don't think she likes men much. Actually I don't really think she likes anyone much – she always seems to be on her own. She hardly ever comes in the Mess Hall and I've never seen her in the gym or at Movie Night".

"Okay, that rules out any of the Marines, 'cause all of them go to the Mess, so that means it's got to be one of the scientists".

"Not exactly".

"What d'ya mean, not exactly? For fuck's sake, come on, spit it out, who is she?"

"The Doc" said Ronon quietly.

"What? Keller? Jeez man, you sure know how to pick 'em. You must really like a challenge".

Ronon grinned as Sheppard rose, clapped him on the shoulder and headed off towards his and Teyla's tent.

So Ronon, a man not normally known for his patience, waited and watched. Watched the pretty little Doctor as she carried out her duties as CMO, watched as she worked herself to exhaustion and watched as she isolated herself more and more from the people around her. He didn't understand her behaviour and he knew that there was no way he could ask her why she did it, so he kept on watching.

Then came her disastrous trip to New Athos with Teyla and, after the fake quarantine episode, he realised that she was just shy, painfully shy, especially around men. She seemed extra jumpy whenever a new batch of recruits arrived on the Daedalus and stayed that way for a few days. It was almost, Ronon thought, as though she was waiting for someone to arrive, someone that she didn't want to see.

Because Ronon had been watching her for so long and knew all her moods and expressions, he was acutely aware of the moment that person arrived. The Daedalus had just landed and was being unloaded of both men and supplies. Roughly 30 new recruits were milling around, awaiting their orders from Col. Sheppard while Ronon watched from an upper balcony. He spotted Dr Keller as she entered to deliver a report to Col. Carter and, as she glanced down, the colour drained from her face. After murmuring something to the Colonel, she turned and hastily left the area leaving Ronon to quickly scan the faces below. He could see nothing out of the ordinary so it was quite possible that whoever Jennifer had seen, had not noticed her.

Unfortunately, before Ronon could go in search of Jennifer, he had to supervise a training session with Major Lorne. By the time he had finished, showered and eaten it was almost 22:00 hours and on checking the infirmary, he learnt from Marie that Jennifer had retired to her quarters over 4 hours previously, feeling ill. Not comfortable with the idea of going to her quarters, he decided to take a run while he thought about his next move.

As he ran towards the east pier, his mind wandered, as it did so often these days, back to Jennifer and what he knew about her. Apart from being beautiful and shy, he knew that she was young, brilliant and probably had even fewer social skills than he had himself, as unlikely as that seemed. He knew that she was from Chippewa Falls, which was in the same country that Sheppard was from, and that it was just her and her father.

As he ran along one of the balconies, he came across something that stopped him in his tracks. There in front of him, sat on the floor with her knees pulled up to her chest, staring out to sea, was Dr Keller. That in itself was not so unusual, he had known for some time that she often came to these quiet areas. No, what was unusual was the half empty bottle that she was cradling. Even as he watched, she raised it to her lips and took a long swig of the clear liquid.

"Hey Doc" he called softly when he was still some distance from her, not wanting to scare her.

She turned her head slowly to look at him, then without acknowledging his presence, turned back to look over the calm water, taking another drink. Silently he moved towards her and sat, taking note of the empty bottle on her other side.

"What y'doin Doc, out here on your own?"

"Getting drunk, sozzled, wasted, smashed out of my mind" she slurred, thrusting the bottle into his hands, "want some?"

"No Doc and I don't think you want anymore either" he said, putting the top back on the Vodka bottle and placing it on the floor away from Jennifer.

"Do want, give it back" she mumbled, lunging for it and ending up sprawled over Ronon's outstretched legs, reaching for her bottle of 'comfort'.

As she stretched, her shirt rode up, exposing the skin of her lower back, smooth pale skin that Ronon was just aching to touch. Gently placing his hand flat on the bare skin, he ever so slowly slid it up under her shirt, surprised when he failed to encounter a bra, and then just as slowly brought it back down, his fingertips barely grazing the side of one breast. Jennifer squirmed, still trying to reach the bottle with one hand while her other landed squarely on Ronon's thigh as she attempted to steady herself. Now it was Ronon's turn to squirm.

Keeping his hand flat, he applied more pressure as he growled "Stay still Doc".

Like a stretching cat, Jennifer turned on her side to face him and smiled. "Hey you" she whispered, as she brought both hands to rest on his thighs, moving them slowly up and down, all the time getting closer and closer to his ever growing erection.

'By the Ancestors' he thought as he grabbed both of her wandering hands and hauled her into a sitting position between his legs, spinning her so that she was facing the ocean again, 'is she trying to kill me?'

"What are you doing out here, Doc?" he asked again, as Jennifer once more drew her knees up to her chest.

"Told you. Getting wasted".

"Why?"

Jennifer was silent for so long, Ronon wondered if she had fallen asleep, especially when she slumped forward so that her forehead rested on her knees. Her hair, done up in a messy ponytail, fell to the side allowing first his eyes and then his fingers to gently caress her. Jen shivered, but then leaned back into his touch and Ronon replaced his fingers with his lips, placing tiny kisses all over her nape. As his hands rested lightly on her shoulders, Jen sighed and closed her eyes.

Whispering in her ear, Ronon tried again. "Why are you here, getting wasted then?"

"Waiting for you to find me" she answered.

Ronon was getting exasperated – her answers were telling him nothing. Turning her roughly to face him, he growled "Why?"

Her eyes still closed, she murmured "Needed the courage".

He contemplated whether he should try shaking some answers out of her. Even though not many people came to this part of the city, sometimes the new recruits liked to explore. Shuddering to think what could have happened if somebody else had found her first, he opened his mouth to tell her how stupid she was being. But before he could say a word, she opened her eyes, looked directly at him and started talking again.

"You teach, don't you? I mean you teach the Marines different fighting methods, right. And I know you give lessons to new personnel about the Wraith and other races they'll meet. Well I want you to teach me".

She spoke rapidly, words slurring together and Ronon had a hard time understanding what she was saying. Closing her eyes again, she turned back to the ocean, as he fought to work out what the problem was, why she needed to be drunk to ask such a simple question.

"So let me get this straight Doc. You want me to teach you... what exactly? How to defend yourself?"

Everything fell into place as she dropped her bombshell. "I want you to teach me about sex" she whispered.

To say that Ronon was stunned would be the biggest understatement since... well forever. His mind went into overdrive thinking of all the decidedly wicked things he could teach her, before he came back down with a bump. She was drunk and obviously didn't know what she was saying – he couldn't take advantage of her like that, no matter how much he wanted her. He was so quiet and still that Jennifer started to get worried, but she couldn't bring herself to turn and face him, in case it was disgust that she saw in his eyes.

"Ronon" she began softly, "say something, please, anything. Even if it's no. I mean I'll understand if you don't want to, I know I'm probably not the type of woman you like and I've got zero experience and I know some men don't like that. But it's not my fault that I've never... you know, never had sex, well maybe it is – I was always too busy studying and...".

By the time she stopped to take a breath, she was exhausted. Ronon still had not moved or made a sound. Jen began to shuffle forward away from him, so was completely taken by surprise when he wrapped one arm around her waist and yanked her back so that she was held tightly against him. Bringing his other arm round, he laced his fingers over her stomach and leant down to resume kissing her neck. Jennifer started to relax, thinking that maybe she would finally find out what all the fuss was about, and then Ronon whispered in her ear.

"Ask me tomorrow when you're sober, Doc. Ask me then, and I promise I'll teach you whatever you want and I'll enjoy every minute of it, okay. But you have to ask when you're not drunk so that I know you really mean it. For now though, I'm going to walk you back to your quarters so you can sleep this off".

In one fluid movement he was up on his feet and pulling her with him, keeping one arm round her waist to hold her steady when she started to stumble. They walked slowly, in silence, with Jennifer keeping her eyes firmly on the ground until they arrived at her door. Ronon activated the door control and, placing a finger under her chin, lifted her head so that she was forced to look at him. He was saddened to seethe traces of tears on her cheeks knowing that he was the cause of them, but determined that he had to wait for her.

"Go to bed Doc and get some sleep. Remember, I'll be waiting for you tomorrow and if you think that you can forget about all this, think again. Just to give you some idea, here's a taste of what to expect" he said leaning towards her, sliding one hand to the back of her head and kissing her – hard.

Unable to move her head, Jen grabbed his upper arms in a bid to keep herself upright. While she had had the odd kiss before, never in her life had she been kissed like that – not even by the obnoxious asshole that was now somewhere on Atlantis. All too soon, Ronon pulled back, grinning at her.

"See you tomorrow, Doc" he growled, gently pushing a shell shocked Jen into her quarters.


	2. Chapter 2

Jen stumbled into her quarters and flopped down on her bed, her heart still racing like mad.

'Oh God' she thought 'what've I done. Ronon must think I'm a total wacko'.

It was amazing how quickly one could sober up in a situation like this and while not completely back to normal, Jen was certainly more aware of exactly what she'd just asked Ronon to do. She had not really planned any of what had happened, having only gone out on to the pier to drown her sorrows. Or at least that was what she kept telling herself – subconsciously of course she knew there was a very good chance that Ronon would be the one to find her. She also knew that she would never have asked anyone else. Ever since she had heard the news that Scott King was now a decorated Marine, she had dreaded the possibility that he could be posted to Atlantis and today she had seen him for the first time in years. Though the man had never hurt her physically, his words and actions had hurt her so badly, that she had cut herself off from almost all of her friends.

As she drifted off to sleep, her mind flashed back to the incident in High School. It wasn't even a particularly original event – it probably happened in schools all over the country. The sports star always thought that all the girls would want him, one girl always said no and then the nasty rumours would start. Hell, they even made movies and TV shows based on the concept. Of course in Jen's case, Scott King was the captain of the football team and she was the one who said no. It wasn't as though she didn't actually fancy the guy – she did. He was good looking, funny and quite smart, but at 16 Jen just wasn't ready for sex. She knew that sleeping with him wouldn't lead to anything, whatever sweet words he might say. Scott went through girls so quickly Jen was sure he was trying to get through the whole school by Christmas.

When she'd said no, he had seemed to take it well, but over the next few days boys that she didn't even know were begging to fuck her because 'she was such a good lay'. Jennifer was totally humiliated and, being a naturally shy girl, became even more of an introvert. Of course, Scott had denied saying anything but Jennifer knew better. Now he was here on Atlantis and she was still a virgin who couldn't avoid him forever. Mind you, if Ronon had meant what he said, she wasn't going to stay that way for much longer – if she could only find the nerve to ask him again.

When Ronon left Jennifer, instead of going to his quarters, he headed off to see Sheppard. Activating the door chimes he waited and eventually the door was opened by a rather dishevelled looking Col. Sheppard.

"You busy?" asked Ronon.

"Well... actually yeah I am. Is it important or can it wait till morning?"

Ronon thought for a minute and then replied "Yeah it is but if you can lend me your laptop and your passwords, I can probably...".

"No way. The last time I did that, you nearly gave Rodney a heart attack. You'd better come in" he said, somewhat reluctantly.

John moved aside to let him enter and as the door closed behind him Ronon looked around at the scattered clothes and grinned.

"Sorry Teyla" called Ronon in the general direction of the bedroom "this shouldn't take long".

"She is so going to kick your ass in the morning" laughed Sheppard.

Ronon joined in the laughter. "Maybe she can get me sent to the Infirmary. I need to see Doc tomorrow, anyway".

"Okay, back to the matter at hand. What do you need?"

"Information on the new recruits that arrived today".

"What kind of information?"

Ronon was silent for a moment, then admitted "I have no idea".

"That helps" came the sarcastic reply.

"The obvious starting point would be their birthplace, I would have thought" came Teyla's soft voice, as she joined the 2 men. "Look for someone born in Chippewa Falls" she added with just a hint of a smirk.

Both men looked at her in shock, but it was Ronon who spoke "How did you know it was about...?"

"Jennifer" Teyla finished. "Ronon please, who else could it possibly be about?"

"She's good, isn't she? So, have we got a problem?" asked Sheppard, easily slipping back into his role as Military Commander.

"Don't know yet, but if there is I'll handle it".

"Well then, tell me what has happened".

"All I know is that somebody that arrived today has got her spooked and I think she's been expecting him for a while".

The 3 teammates sat around John's small table as he called up the info they needed and while he was studying it, Ronon spoke again.

"I'm sorry I messed up your night. You know, if you'd said you were having hot sex, I would've waited till morning.

"'S okay buddy. Tagan's staying with Uncle Evan tonight, so when we kick you out, we'll just have to start all over again. Twice the fun that way" laughed John, as Teyla rolled her eyes and punched his shoulder playfully. "Okay. No one born in Chippewa Falls or even in the state of Wisconsin. Next idea, please".

"Maybe he went to school there" suggested Teyla.

"School records coming up". After a few seconds John continued "Yeah here we go – Scott King. Right let's take a look – athletic, above average academically, nothing out of the ordinary I'm afraid".

"What's his schedule for the next couple of days and can you keep him out of the Doc's way until I can find out what's going on?"

"Well he's got the normal standard orientation to go through, then he'll have to report for his medical. I can probably fix that for when Keller's off duty, but he's going to find out pretty quickly that she's in charge here, if he doesn't already know. That's the best I can do at such short notice".

Ronon stood. "That's fine. It'll give me at least 24 hours to try and sort things. Thanks Sheppard and sorry again for ruining your night".

John put his arm round Teyla pulling her close to his side. "Don't sweat it. We can always catch up on sleep during the morning briefing" grinned Sheppard.

As Ronon walked back to his quarters he smiled to himself as he plotted all the ways he could bug his pretty little Doctor tomorrow, until she gave in and asked him again. ' It was just like planning a military operation' he thought, 'except with a much better ending.'

The following day dawned bright and early for Jennifer – she had the first shift. Fortunately she was one of those lucky people who, no matter how much they drank the night before, never woke up with a hangover – a very useful trait. Not that she made it a habit to get drunk, in fact she couldn't remember the last time she'd even had a drink, which was why the amount she'd had, had affected her so quickly. She'd also learnt to exist on very little sleep – a habit she shared with Ronon – which was just as well since she'd only had about 5 hours that night.

After a quick shower, she dressed and walked briskly to the Mess Hall, hoping that she wouldn't meet anyone she knew too well on the way. She reckoned that she would just have time to pick up a sandwich and some fruit, which she would be able to eat in her office before the shift started. What she hadn't reckoned on, was Ronon waiting for her at the entrance. She debated whether to forget breakfast altogether, but decided she really needed to eat something – if only to keep the butterflies in her stomach happy.

He let her walk in past him without saying a word and Jennifer let out the breath she was holding as she joined the food line. 'Maybe he's just going to ignore last night, pretend it never happened' she thought, even though she really REALLY hoped that he wasn't going to. Jennifer may have still been a virgin, but she wasn't stupid. The Doctor part of her certainly understood the mechanics of sex and the woman part of her instinctively knew that Ronon would be very, very good at it – you only had to look at his body to know that. And like just about every woman on the base, Jennifer had most definitely looked. She was so far lost in her erotic daydream, that when she turned away from the food line with her breakfast, she couldn't avoid the collision with the solid wall of his chest.

"Crap" she murmured, trying to keep hold of her food, even as his hands grabbed her arms to stop her from falling.

"Take it easy Doc".

"Sorry I didn't see you there. No, that doesn't sound right, I mean you're way too big to miss seeing and now I'm babbling. How come you always get me so damn flustered just by being there?"

Jennifer could feel the blush starting as she spoke – one of her least favourite habits, but one that was happening more and more often these days.

"You think I don't get flustered sometimes when I'm around you, Doc" Ronon said softly, and then as he leant down even closer to her, he whispered in her ear. "Are you going to ask me now, Jennifer?"

Jennifer could have sworn her heart stopped as he drawled out her name. Her face now bright red, she choked out, "Oh God, Ronon, what are you trying to do to me?"

"I think you know what I'm trying to do" he smirked.

Jennifer took a deep breath. "I have to go to work".

"That's okay Doc" Ronon said, as softly as before. "I'll be by to see you later".

Letting go of her arms, he watched as she made her way out of the Mess, without looking back. Already anticipating their next encounter, he picked up his own breakfast and headed over to the table where the rest of his teammates were already seated.

"I hope you were nice to her" said Teyla, as he sat down.

"Of course I was".

Rodney looked at the rest of the group, who were trying not to laugh, whined "Why do I get the feeling I'm missing something here?"

"Probably because you are, Rodney. Let's just say Ronon's goin' after the Doc. I'll explain the rest later, in private" said Sheppard. "So plans for today. Rodney?"

"I've got that new piece of Ancient tech to look at, you know, the one Lorne's team brought back. Radek's convinced it's some sort of transportation device, but you know him".

Teyla, John knew, was taking Tagan to the Infirmary for Keller to give him his check-up and inoculations.

"Ronon, you and I have to do some of the orientation this morning, then we can do some sparring, if you'd like. Maybe get some of the other guys in and show this new lot how we do things."

"Sounds good. But I'm probably going to need to make a couple of trips to the Infirmary before she finishes her shift at 18:00 hours. Sparring should get at least one legit visit in".

John shook his head, an amused smile on his face. "Okay. Now tomorrow we're scheduled to make a return visit to MX501 with a medical team to give the kids their jabs. I was going to have Dr Sharpe lead the med team but as it's a safe area, I think we'll take Keller".

Ronon grinned and the team talked for a while until breakfast was over, making arrangements to meet up for lunch. Sheppard and Ronon joined Majors Lorne and Preston and they split the recruits into 2 groups. After discussing with them what he wanted done, he had a quiet word with his teammate.

"Do we want this guy in our group or not?"

"Might as well get to know what sort of man he is now, rather than later. It should give me an idea of whether he is a real threat to Jennifer or not".

For the next 3 hours, Sheppard and Ronon gave their batch a crash course on life in the Pegasus Galaxy – both the good and the bad. They told them everything that was known about the Wraith, how they fed, fought and most importantly how to kill them. Predictably the recruits had a lot of questions, which the pair did their best to answer. Scott King didn't ask any questions but he did have a lot of opinions, which he voiced quite loudly to the room in general.

"Cocky bastard" Sheppard said to Ronon, in passing, "but he doesn't seem dangerous".

"Yeah. We'll just have to see what happens. So, I'll see you in what, half an hour and we'll give them a lesson in fighting. Just want to go and remind the Doc about something" he said quietly on his way out of the door.

5 minutes later he was standing by the Infirmary doors watching Jennifer hold Tagan, while she spoke to Teyla. Dropping a light kiss on his forehead, she handed him back to his mother and Ronon was struck by how good she'd looked with a babe in her arms. 'Maybe one day' he thought 'she could be holding our child'. Teyla had obviously finished her visit and as she walked towards him, Ronon watched Jen give a long drawn out sigh, before she headed for her office and closed the door.

"Ronon" greeted Teyla.

"Hi Teyla" he answered, stroking Tagan's face, even as the child made a grab for one of his long fingers "Is she okay? She looks..."

"She is worried, I am sure of that. Please be careful, Ronon. She seems more fragile than usual at the moment".

"I won't hurt her, Teyla. I couldn't. You know that".

"Make sure you do not or I will hurt you" Teyla said as she left and Ronon knew that she was not entirely joking.

Ronon knocked on Jen's door and entered straight away. "Hey Doc" he said as he walked over to her, perching on the edge of her desk and taking one of her hands in his.

Jennifer was nervous. Ronon was looking at her like a wolf looks at the lamb that he's just about to eat. She cleared her throat and started to rise, just as Ronon gently pulled her to him. His other arm snaked around her waist bringing her even closer.

"Ronon I ..."

"Ask me Jennifer" he whispered "please ask me. I want you so badly".

"I do want to. I'm just so..."

"I'll keep coming back 'til you ask you know" he murmured, pulling her so close that she could feel the words against her neck.

Jennifer closed her eyes and just went with the flow as Ronon's lips started caressing her skin. She leant into him, as his kisses continued and he started to slowly stroke her from the top of her head, over her shoulders and down her back to her ass. Jen felt as if she was floating but unfortunately it couldn't and didn't last. Her door burst open and Dr Sharpe came barging in.

"Oh God. Dr Keller, I'm so sorry. I had no idea you were ... busy. There's been an accident. It's Dr Zelenka, they're bringing him in now".

"Thank you Doctor. I'll be right there" she said, trying hard to breathe normally.

"I'll leave you to your work Doc. I won't bother you again until I know that you've finished" Ronon said, as he prepared to leave.

Jennifer didn't say anything, just nodded and Ronon was halfway across the Infirmary before she got herself together.

"Ronon" she shouted, taking a deep breath as he turned back to her "I'm asking. Please will you teach me".

Ronon smiled, a smile that lit up the whole room. "I'll see you later Doc" he promised.


	3. Chapter 3

Ronon headed back to the gym to rejoin Sheppard so that they could stage a match and show off a little. As well as the new recruits, a few of the more experienced Marines had shown up, some because they couldn't resist the challenge of taking on Ronon and some because they couldn't resist betting on the results. While officially frowned upon, a lot of money often ended up changing hands during these bouts.

"So" said Sheppard as they got ready "You still need a trip to the Infirmary 'cause I'd be happy to oblige".

"Nah. I got what I wanted earlier and anyway she's going to be busy from what I heard".

"Why, what's happened now?"

"You mean you haven't heard. Zelenka had some kind of accident. They were just bringing him in as I left".

"Damn. How come nobody bothered to tell me?"

He tapped his earpiece and called up Rodney to find out the news. On hearing that Radek was undergoing surgery, Sheppard called for quiet.

"Okay, due to an accident in one of the labs we're going to postpone this match for a few hours while we investigate. Go get some lunch, then return to your quarters. We'll reconvene here at 15:00 hours. Any questions?"

"Yes Sir" came a voice from the back. "Would it not be sensible to use this spare time to get our medicals sorted out?"

"No Lieutenant ...King is it, I don't want anybody who is not needed, near the Infirmary at the moment. The Doctors do not need the distraction of dealing with routine medicals when they are trying to save someone's life".

"But Sir..."

"I said no, Lieutenant. Your orders are clear, aren't they?"

"Yes Sir".

"Good. You are all dismissed until 15:00 hours. Major Lorne, stay a moment please".

The gym emptied quickly and Lorne muttered "We're going to have trouble with that one".

Sheppard looked at Ronon, who nodded and said "Maybe more than you realise. We think he has some kind of history with the Doc".

Lorne thought it was interesting that even though there were several Doctors on staff, whenever Ronon said 'the Doc', everybody automatically knew he was talking about Keller.

"So do you want me to keep an eye on him or her?" asked Lorne, shrewdly.

"Him" growled Ronon "I'll be keeping an eye on her".

'That figures' thought Lorne, though he was certainly not stupid enough to say it out loud.

Sheppard and Ronon went off to find Rodney, to see how the accident had happened while Lorne went to play watchdog. To be fair, he didn't mind the assignment – anybody that caused trouble for Doc Keller was bad news in his book, and not just because of Ronon. Dr Keller was well liked among both the Military and civilians on Atlantis, even if she did tend to isolate herself. Some people, he knew, found it difficult making friends, especially the shy ones.

After making sure that Radek was going to be okay and dragging Rodney from the remains of the destroyed lab, they joined Teyla and her son in the Mess.

"He should be fine now that Keller's finished the surgery. She had to remove a chunk of shelf from his shoulder and glass from his chest. He'll be on bed rest for quite a while" said Rodney in answer to her unspoken question. "He pushed me out of the way, so he took the brunt of it, the crazy Czech. Transportation device, my ass! It was the Ancient's form of a grenade".

"Are there any more on the planet? If they cause that much damage, it might be worth having a few around – as long as they're clearly labelled, that is" said Sheppard, with just a hint of a smirk.

Ronon, who was usually all ears whenever the discussion was about weapons, wasn't paying any attention to his team leader – his eyes were glued to a table in the far corner of the Hall. Scott King was holding court. Surrounded by at least 7 others, he was obviously regaling them with funny stories if the amount of laughter being heard, was anything to go by. Something about the man grated on Ronon's nerves and would have, even if he had had no connection to Keller, but of course, that didn't mean he was dangerous.

Eventually though, he turned back to the rest of his group and with a quick nod to John's query of "You ok?" the team got down to the serious business of lunch. Once they'd finished eating and Tagan had done the rounds of adoring 'uncles', Ronon and Sheppard made their way back to the gym to warm up before the main event.

"Well?" demanded Sheppard.

Ronon replied "I just don't know. I don't like the guy but ... Still think it would be better to keep them from meeting until I find out what the problem is, if possible".

"I'll talk to Lorne. At least if they do meet and Lorne's watching him, he should be able to defuse things – I hope".

From that point, things actually went well on Atlantis, at least for a short while. The match concluded without any blood being spilt, which was unusual, though Sheppard did get his ass kicked which was usual and several of the more experienced Marines made a packet from the betting. The only sour notes were the loud whispers from some of the newbies questioning whether Ronon, an alien, should even be allowed to live on the base in the first place – unfortunately no-one who mattered heard them.

Sheppard started issuing orders to them as the rest of the observers either left to go about their business or paired up to do their own sparring.

"Okay" said Sheppard "When you are not having your medicals, you are restricted to quarters or the Mess Hall. Make no mistake Atlantis can be a dangerous place for the unwary and there are crisis's on a regular basis. It will take time for you to familiarise yourselves with the place, so I suggest you spend this down time studying the transportation grid maps. Dismissed".

The recruits filed out, chatting among themselves as Ronon turned to Sheppard.

"Do you need me for anything else, 'cause if not, I'm going to get something to eat, take a shower and wait for the Doc to finish".

"Yeah go ahead. I'm going to find Teyla, and spend some time with her and Tagan. Don't wear the Doc out though – 08:00 start tomorrow, remember".

Ronon grinned. "See you then, Sheppard" he said as he left.

After making a quick visit to see Jennifer and finding out that she'd got caught up in another emergency and wouldn't finish 'til at least 19:00, Ronon took his time getting things ready. His plan was simple – meet her when she left the Infirmary, make sure she had something to eat, find out what the hell was going on and then get started on her 'lessons'.

Of course that plan went to pieces as soon as one of the physicists managed to pull a set of heavy, dirty shelves over on himself and Ronon was called to help get him free. By the time he'd done that and had another shower it was 19:30 and Jen had already left. He was on his way back towards the living quarters, when he came across the scene that he had tried so hard to prevent.

Dr Keller was plastered against the corridor wall, arms hugging herself, as first one tear and then another and another trickled slowly down her cheeks. Lorne was pulling Scott King away from her and when he spotted Ronon he shouted to him.

"Ronon, get her out of here while I teach this punk a lesson and before you ask, no he didn't touch her".

Ronon was torn between removing Jennifer or beating the crap out of the new Lieutenant, but finally his feelings for the Doc won out. He moved to stand in front of her, held out his hand and said gently "Jennifer, let's go".

She looked at him but quite clearly didn't see him, so he tried again, this time his voice a little sharper.

Finally she moved, ever so slowly, towards him, stretching out her own hand until their fingers met and he tugged gently 'til she was by his side. Fighting the urge to just scoop her up and carry her away, he disengaged their hands, placed one hand firmly on the small of her back and gave her a gentle push to get her moving.

Behind him, King sneered "Hey muscle man. Don't think that you're ever going to get anything from the ice queen there. She hasn't got a fuckin' clue what to do with a guy, the stupid cow. She's just a useless little..."

He didn't get any further as Lorne punched his lights out, muttering "You are so dead, when he gets his hands on you".

Jennifer took a deep breath and bolted like a frightened rabbit. She was quick, which surprised Ronon and in the seconds that it took him to react, she was gone. Fortunately for Ronon she was heading in the right direction, at least as far as he was concerned and he managed to catch her only a few metres from his quarters. She was in such a panic that he was almost at a loss as to what to do, but then she just sagged against him. Picking her up, he was through his door before she even realised it, setting her down on her feet, locking the door behind them and engaging the privacy mode.

Jennifer, hanging her head in a mixture of shame and embarrassment whispered "I'm sorry Ronon. I'm so sorry".

"What are you sorry for, Doc?" he asked softly.

Still not able to look at him, she continued "Sorry I ran, sorry I'm being such a wimp, sorry I dropped all this on you in the first place, just sorry for everything".

"Sorry you asked me to teach you?"

"No. Not that, never that".

Moving to stand directly in front of her, he wrapped her hair round one hand and gently pulled her head up. The tears were falling more freely now and it broke his heart to see her so upset.

"Shush Doc. Come on now, please don't cry" he murmured, as he started to kiss the salty drops away.

Gradually she began to calm down as Ronon's lips edged closer and closer to her own. When he kissed her this time, it was totally different from the previous night. It was slow and soft and sensual, and Jennifer felt as though she were drowning. Grabbing fistfuls of his shirt and standing on tip toes, she tried to get even closer as Ronon deepened the 

kiss, all the time walking her backwards towards the bed. Not that Jen noticed – in fact she didn't notice when the back of her legs made contact with the edge, or when he twisted them so that he could put one knee on the bed or even when he pulled her on so that he could settle her on his lap. No, she only noticed when it became imperative that she take a lungful of air to keep from passing out, and, as she looked at him, it appeared that he was in the same breathless state.

"Obviously you don't need kissing lessons Doc – maybe just a refresher course or 2 or 200 or..."

Jennifer gave a little nervous giggle, blushed and tried to hide her face against Ronon's shoulder, but he, whilst relishing the idea of any body contact, was having none of it.

"No Doc, look at me. We have to talk about this guy, this Scott King. I need you to tell me everything" he said softly, releasing the grip he had on her hair, only to take hold of her hands.

Jennifer slid off his lap and sat cross-legged on the bed facing him and, keeping hold of her, he mirrored her position, their knees just touching. She watched as his thumbs slowly rubbed the back of her trembling hands, his eyes never leaving her face.

Taking a deep breath she started "Ronon, it happened a long time ago and..."

"Maybe 'it' did" said Ronon, as she faltered "but whatever 'it' was, it's still affecting you. You need to let go, to move on".

Jennifer looked unconvinced but gradually the story came out and she told him everything that had happened back in school, half expecting him to start laughing.

When she finally got through it, she whispered "Not long after I came to Atlantis, I heard from a friend that he was in the Marines and I knew there was always a chance that he could end up here. I've been waiting for that to happen, for months now".

"I know".

"You know?" she queried

"I've been watching you for a long time, Doc".

"Oh" was all she said, as her gaze dropped back to her lap and her blush deepened.

"You didn't notice?" he asked, smiling at her.

Not looking at him, she shook her head.

"What am I going to do with you Doc?" he murmured with a sigh.

Jen stayed silent – she knew what she wanted him to do – but she couldn't ask again. As the silence began to stretch, Jen grew increasingly uncomfortable.

Clearing her throat, she started to speak. "I'd better get going. John said that I'm joining your team and going off world tomorrow, so I need to get some sleep".

She made a move to get off the bed but before she knew it, she was flat on her back with Ronon looming over her – his hands on either side of her head, bracing himself.

"Oh no you don't Doc. Do you really think that now I've got you on my bed, that I'm going to let you get away before I've had you in it? Sorry Doc, you're not going anywhere tonight" he growled in a low sexy voice, that had Jen shivering with the intensity of it.

"Your second lesson" he continued just as sexily, "is going to be all about you sleeping next to me, ok".

"But I haven't got my nightwear" she whispered, feeling like a complete idiot the moment she said it.

Ronon just grinned at her as she stuttered "I, um...um I guess I'm not going to need them, am I?"

"This all goes at your pace Doc. Nothings going to happen 'til you're comfortable with it – after tonight, that is. I've waited for a long time to get to this point, I can wait a bit longer. You can set the rules".

"I've only got one rule, request really, at the moment" she whispered, looking into his eyes "will... will you call me Jennifer or Jen even, when it's just you and me".

"Oh yeah, I can do that" he murmured as his mouth came crashing down on hers and he pulled her into his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

When Jen woke, it took her several minutes to work out whether or not she was dreaming. She struggled to open her eyes, afraid that what had happened had only been one of her tamer dreams of Ronon. As things came into focus and her eyes darted around the room though, she gave a huge sigh of relief. It wasn't her room. A glance at the watch on her wrist told her that it was still early, only 05:00 hours, yet light was already starting to filter in. Feeling that she was being held securely, her brain tried it's hardest to wake up properly and assess the situation. When it did, she realised that it was an arm across her belly that was holding her tightly against something incredibly warm – Ronon's chest.

Slowly, she managed to remove his arm and as she wriggled away from his body, she felt the bed move. Stilling, she held her breath, but when nothing further occurred, she moved a little further away, so that she could turn on her side to face him. Propping herself up on one elbow, she studied his powerful form, feeling her whole body flush as her gaze moved lower and lower. He was sprawled on his back, one hand tucked under his head, the other lying casually on his leg – naked. The single sheet that had covered them when they had finally settled, was somewhere on the floor and Jen shivered, though not from the cold. A quick glance down at herself confirmed that she was still covered, although with considerably fewer clothes than when she'd first entered his quarters.

Remembering the previous night, she couldn't help thinking that something must have possessed her. Never in her life, would she have believed that she could act the way that she had.

When Ronon had started to kiss her so hungrily, she had instinctively parted her lips and his tongue was inside before she knew it. Her arms went around his neck pulling his body flush with hers and he quickly twisted them, so that he was underneath her, one hand pulling her shirt from her pants and disappearing beneath it, sensuously stroking her skin. When one kiss ended for them to take a breath, the next started almost immediately until Jennifer was totally overwhelmed by the sensations flooding her.

Unable to take any more, she rolled off him and lay on her back, panting heavily.

"Jeez. I'm not sure I'm going to survive these lessons" she finally managed to get out.

"You're not sure. What about me?" he grinned in response.

Jennifer couldn't help it, she started laughing and soon the tears were rolling down her face. Not quite sure what to make of this, Ronon pulled her up and back onto his lap, cradling her against him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to spook you. It's just, these last few weeks, everything's got too much for me and I just needed to let go, you understand" she said, her voice slightly muffled against his chest.

"What did he say to you Jennifer, in the corridor?"

Jen tensed, knowing that there was no point in trying to hide anything from Ronon.

"Nothing much. Just that he was pleased he'd found me again and... and if I said NO this time, I'd be sorry".

Ronon was silent, but he was already planning ways to make Lieutenant Scott King disappear without a trace.

"Don't even think about it, Ronon" Jen warned as though reading his mind. "I've got my own ideas for dealing with him. Please leave him to me" she added, stifling a yawn.

"I think it's time we went to bed, don't you?" he said, purposely changing the subject. "And you have definitely got too many clothes on".

Quickly and efficiently he stripped her of everything except her panties, before sliding off the bed and going to his closet, tossing shirts all over the place until he found what he was looking for. Turning back to Jennifer, who hadn't moved a muscle, he gave her a long predatory look and licked his lips, as he walked back to the bed. Jen's eyes followed his movements and when he held out his hand, she took it without a word, coming to stand in front of him. Eyes locked on each other, he ordered "Arms up" and she obeyed without question, as he gently dressed her in his shirt, before dropping a light kiss on her lips.

Jen shook her head, as though waking from a trance.

"Did you take hypnotism 101 before coming to Atlantis" she asked quietly. "I can't believe I let you do that to me without..."

"What's hypnotism?" he interrupted.

"A form of mind control. You can use it medically to get people to remember traumatic events or for fun, and get them to do things they normally wouldn't dream of".

"No hypnotism. Perhaps you just wanted me to do it".

Taking a deep breath, Jen admitted softly "Maybe I did".

"Get in bed Jennifer. I'll be back shortly".

"Ronon" she said, as she sat on the edge of his bed. "Don't do something that will get you in trouble. Honestly, he isn't worth it".

"Nobody on this base would stop me, Doc, if I roughed him up a bit. They like you, they don't like bullies which is what he is. But if it will make you happy, I'll stay away from him... for now, okay".

"Promise?"

"Yeah Doc, I promise. Now lie down and go to sleep. Busy day tomorrow, remember" he answered as he left the room.

As exhausted as she was, Jen could not drop off to sleep straight away. Worry about what he was doing warred with the fear of first time sex with a man as big as Ronon. She was just dozing when he returned and she listened as he removed his clothes and slid into bed behind her, draping his arm over her, pulling her flush against him.

"Go to sleep Jennifer" was the last thing she heard before relaxing and letting sleep claim her.

And now it was morning and she was looking at a very naked Ronon. Soon though, looking wasn't enough and her free hand started lightly tracing the scars on his body, all the time moving lower until she reached his semi-erect cock. Even in its current state, it was larger than she had expected and momentarily her fear returned.

'Still' she thought to herself 'he is what I wanted'.

Concentrating, she started to lightly stroke him with her fingertips before plucking up the courage to wrap her hand around him. Pumping him slowly at first, then gradually getting faster, she watched, fascinated, as he grew before her eyes.

Suddenly his hand gripped her wrist, halting her movements and she looked at him with a hint of fear in her eyes.

"Did I do something wrong?" she whispered, trying to pull away.

"Gods. No Jen".

"Then why did you stop me?"

"Because" he growled "I wanna be inside you when I cum and you were getting me too close. For an innocent, you're fucking good at that".

"Porn videos in the Doctors lounge when I was training" she murmured. "They're..."

"I know what they are" he grinned, as he flipped her onto her back. "So what lesson was that?"

"Geography" she answered without thinking, "I was exploring new and exciting lands".

"Well now it's my turn to explore" he said, lifting her up just enough to remove his shortest shirt, leaving her in just her tight white, soaking wet, cotton panties.

"You are so beautiful" he murmured, staring down at her, before moving to straddle her hips but keeping all of his weight off her.

His hands began their own gentle exploration, cupping her breasts as his fingers teased her sensitive nipples. And where his fingers went his mouth soon followed, as he licked first one hard bud and then the other, before alternately sucking and kneading, until Jen was whimpering with need.

"Tell me you like that" he growled as he kissed, nipped and sucked the hollow of her throat.

"Oh God. Yes. Don't stop, please don't stop" she moaned, arching up towards him.

His hands and mouth were everywhere and Jen could do nothing but close her eyes and revel in the feelings he was creating. She had known that he would be good at this and, by God, was he ever!

Her own hands, which up until this point had been idle, now moved tentatively over him, as she continued her own lesson of discovery about this warrior. Pulling his head to hers, she initiated their next kiss, her tongue doing the invading this time as her hands played in his hair before skimming down his back.

He started to trail his fingers down her sides, unmistakeably heading for the waistband of her panties.

'Yes' thought Jen, silently begging for him to keep going, as...

Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...

"Damn. Damn that is so not fucking fair" Jen cried, as her watch alarm announced 06:00 hours.

Ronon rolled onto his side, taking her with him so that they were face to face, and gently stroked her cheek.

"I presume that means it's time to get ready for the mission" he laughed softly at her obvious frustration.

"Yeah. I've got to grab a quick shower and pack up my supplies. We're meeting in the Jumper bay, right? Jeez" she said, checking her watch again "I need to move – you got any idea where my clothes are?"

After finding them, buried under the contents of Ronon's closet, she hurriedly dressed as he just slipped his pants on and waited for her.

"This planet we're going to. What's it like?" she asked, putting her hair up in a quick ponytail.

"Nice. Warm. Safe – no Wraith. Protected by some kind of planetary shield, McKay says".

"Um...that's good".

Thinking furiously, an idea came to her. 'I wonder if I have got time to arrange things. Now what would I need... ' she thought, grinning to herself.

Finally ready, she turned to Ronon. "I'm sorry that... you know... we didn't get further than we did. Maybe when we get back, we can carry on... I mean that's if you want to...

Stopping her before she became even more flustered, he growled "Oh you can count on it, Doc. Just consider this a recess".

He unlocked his door and as she was about to leave he pulled her against him, tangled both hands in her hair and kissed her so passionately, that all she could do was cling to him or be reduced to a quivering mass of jelly. When he eventually let go, she leant against the wall for support until she could breathe again.

"That wasn't fair. How am I supposed to get to my quarters now?"

"I could always carry you Doc".

"Tempting but it might not look too good. No I really had better walk", she said looking at her watch. "Crap. No walking, gotta run. I'll see you later" she laughed pelting down the corridor, his laughter following her.

90 minutes later she was back to her professional self helping her nurses and 2 Marines load up the Jumper. Teyla, Sheppard and Ronon completed the party, the latter wordlessly handing her a Power Bar.

"Thanks" she murmured, as the pair moved away from the others slightly.

"Figured you'd skip breakfast. Don't worry they'll feed us well on MX501, but they do have a rather potent brew which you'd be better keeping away from".

"Are you implying that I can't hold my liquor".

"As if I would do that".

Punching his shoulder playfully, an action which did not go unnoticed by Sheppard, she quickly ate her breakfast before they departed. The planet's Stargate was in orbit, due to the shield, and Sheppard entered an access code to allow them safe passage. Moments later they were coming in to land, not far from the village they were visiting.

"Okay, we've got a 15 minute walk. Thomson, Phillips you 2 grab the Doc's cases and move out".

With Sheppard and Ronon leading the way, the small group soon arrived at the village, which was really more like a small town and Jen found herself pleasantly surprised. She had expected a collection of tents like the Athosians used but she could have been in almost any rural community back home. All around were single storey wooden houses with colourful gardens. After the somewhat monotonous colours of Atlantis, this place was beautiful.

"Jennifer" said Teyla, coming up behind her, making her jump "the Elders have allowed us the use of a building, if you are ready".

"Yes Teyla, of course. I'm sorry, I was daydreaming. I can't quite get over how much this place looks like home. Did you stay here before?"

"No. Even though we have traded with them for a long time, they are wary of too many strangers. We set up camp not far from where John has 'parked' the Jumper. Why do you ask?"

"Oh just curious, you know".

"Jennifer. What are you planning?" she asked suspiciously.

Fortunately Jen was saved from replying by the arrival of the village Elders and after the pleasantries had been concluded she and her 2 nurses got down to work. For the next few hours there was a steady stream of children to see Jen who dispensed jabs and lollipops with the same friendly smile. The others were taken on a tour of the new additions to the village and after a short lunch break, with Sheppard's permission, Jen set up an open clinic for the 

rest of the village. While the nurses started treating the minor injuries, Jen went in search of the Colonel, fortunately finding him just as he was finishing a conversation with the local tavern owner.

"Hi Doc" he called as she approached "How're you doing?"

"Good. We should be done by around 17:00 hours. The thing is though... Damn this is awkward... I had it all worked out..."

"Ok Doc. Take it nice and slow" he encouraged.

"Right. This planet is completely safe – yes. I mean no Wraith, no Bola Kai, nothing that's going to cause me any trouble whatsoever".

"Well nothing, except maybe a Satedan" he laughed.

"Ok that's good, you know about that. Well I was kinda hoping you could leave me and Ronon here until tomorrow, you know, so we could..." she broke off, too embarrassed to continue.

Taking pity on her, Sheppard said "As it happens these folk have gone and built a guest lodge away from the village, and I believe it needs its first customers. Let me know when you're ready to pack up and I'll send Ronon off somewhere while the rest of us sneak away, ok Doc".

Relieved that Sheppard had agreed so readily Jen went back to work with a spring in her step. For once in her life, everything went according to plan – Ronon went on a wild goose chase, supplies were thrown in cases and removed and Teyla hurried the 2 nurses along with a "Don't Ask" when one asked why Dr Keller wasn't coming with them. By the time Ronon returned, to find Jennifer sitting on a bench with her backpack, in the village square, the others were long gone.

"Well that was a complete waste of time" he complained before looking around, and asking "Where's Sheppard?"

Jen took a deep breath. "Promise you won't be mad. They've gone back to Atlantis. I asked the Colonel to come and pick us up tomorrow".

Standing, she glanced up, surprised to see the amused look on his face.

"He told you, didn't he?"

"No, I swear. I didn't know if you would have the nerve to do it, so I asked him this morning" he said, picking up her backpack and slipping it on, before he scooped her up and set off at a brisk pace.

"I presume you know where you're going?"

"Yeah got it ready earlier while you were playing Doctor. Food, drink and a bed – I think that's all we'll need!"

Let's hold off on the food and drink until later. At the moment I need you more" she whispered. "Are you positive about that hypnotism thing, by the way".

"I think it might be the other way around. I've been hypnotised since the first day I saw you. I wanted you then and I want you even more now".

It didn't take them long to reach the lodge and Ronon pushed open the door and carried her inside. The significance was not lost on Jennifer though she doubted that Ronon would have understood. He was definitely a man on a mission and he had Jen naked and on the bed within seconds. Jen watched as he stood at the foot of the bed looking down at her as he removed his own clothes. She could feel the blush starting at the top of her head and travelling all the way down to her toes, as well as herself getting wetter and wetter. 'God. Is he trying to make me cum just by looking at me' she thought.

Ronon laughed "I always wondered if you blushed all over – now I know".

Jen closed her eyes in embarrassment , just as a very sexy naked Ronon climbed on the bed and knelt between her legs.

"Open your eyes, Jennifer. I want, need you to look at me" he said, running his hands over the whole length of her body. "Open them now".

As soon as she did, his mouth was on hers, kissing, nibbling and sucking her lips until she couldn't breathe and when he'd finished there, he started moving down her body until he reached his goal. Jen tensed, even though she knew that this was coming.

"Relax Jennifer. I won't hurt you" he whispered as, holding her open with his fingertips, he finally bent his head to taste her. His first lick had Jennifer almost off the bed as her hips lifted.

"Oh God. Ronon" she moaned.

Encouraged by her response, but this time holding her down, he licked all around her sopping wet entrance before dipping his tongue inside. His thumb found and brushed her clit as she writhed beneath him. Jen could feel the orgasm building inside her and as his lips replaced his thumb, sucking the little nub gently, she came with a scream.

Before she had time to recover he slid a finger inside sliding it slowly in and out until he felt her push back against his hand. Adding a second, he moved just enough to be able to watch her face as he steadily thrust in and out of her so tight passage. Her hands were fisted into the sheets and as he flicked her clit once, twice, three times, he grabbed her hand as she came again.

He slid up her body, his cock lying on her belly between them, until he reached her mouth again. She looked up at him through half lidded eyes and sighed as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You are so good at that" she murmured as he smiled down at her.

"Jennifer, as much as I want you, the pace is still yours to dictate. If you're not ready for this, we can wait. I won't lie to you, no matter how gentle I am or how much I stretch you with my fingers or even how wet you are, when I penetrate you, it will hurt. I'm sorry".

"It'll hurt me more if you don't fuck me soon, I want you so badly" she whispered, pulling his head down to kiss him, even as he spread her legs and positioned himself at her entrance, the tip just barely inside. Slowly he eased his way further in, watching her face closely, making sure that she was ok with his size, until he reached her barrier.

"Ready" he asked, softly.

"Oh yeah" she replied as his mouth covered hers while he thrust into her, taking her virginity and claiming her as his alone.

He started to move slowly in and out, only increasing his speed as she began to move with him.

"More" she hissed "Harder, fuck me harder Ronon, please".

Unable to deny her anything, he pushed her knees up to her chest and thrust into her harder and harder, his balls slapping against her ass, as he felt his own orgasm approaching. Ronon reached down, pinched her clit and as she went rigid, he came with a loud cry. Collapsing on top of her, he quickly flipped them so as not to crush her, his cock still inside her. Raising herself up on to her knees, Jen stroked Ronon's face, his mouth catching and sucking her fingers, before she began to pepper his broad chest with tiny kisses. Feeling him start to harden again, she rocked a little and he groaned.

"You need to take a rest Jennifer, before you become too sore to enjoy yourself. There will be plenty of time later for more lessons".

"And what happens when we get back to Atlantis?" she asked quietly.

"You're mine now and I'm yours for as long as you want me, Jennifer".

"That's okay then" she said somewhat sleepily. "We'll work it out when we get there".

"Come on, up you get" he said, lifting her off of him "you have to eat. You are going to need all your strength from now on".

"Yes Sir" she giggled, letting him lead her to their supper.

By the time Sheppard returned for them, Jennifer was sore and exhausted, but extremely happy. They had spent the whole night making love with Ronon teaching her something new each time.

When they got back to Atlantis they quickly fell into a routine, carrying out their duties by day and spending their nights wrapped in each other in Ronon's quarters, when he was not off world.

And Lieutenant King – well he learned his lesson the hard way. After being heard bad mouthing Jennifer and Ronon, by none other than Col Carter and Col Sheppard, he was given a stark choice – return to the SGC under a cloud or face Ronon, with the rest of the newbies, in an exhibition match. Of course he took the latter option, believing himself to be a superior fighter, but he never stood a chance. Ronon beat him fair and square and as he held him in a headlock, he growled in his ear "Jennifer Keller is mine, now and forever. If you do anything, anything at all to hurt her, you are a dead man. Do you understand me?"

As the match ended, Jennifer made her way down to Ronon, kissing him hard, in public, without blushing.

"You so kicked his butt" she laughed, but then grew very serious.

"What's the matter Jen?"

"It's nothing really. It's just, we're both going to need some new lessons soon, so I've asked Teyla to teach us both" she said with a smile, resting her hands over her stomach.

It took a few minutes for the penny to drop, but when it did he picked her up and spun her around, before kissing her senseless.

"We're going to be parents" he shouted to the whole of Atlantis.

The End


End file.
